Proposal of a Knight
by Dragon Reverb
Summary: Just a quick story, Full summary inside. Oneshot. Mike/Sarah. Slight Billy/Zoe. 08series.


_**Title: Proposal of the Knight**_

_**Summary: Just a short story I have in mind and thought I just pen it down quickly and post it, hope you enjoy. Based after the 2008 movie and series.**_

_**Disclaimer: Nothing in this fanfiction belongs to me, Knight Rider belongs to its creator, the plot comes from my originally and not copied from anywhere but just in case it does belong to someone than sorry.**_

The sky was dark at this time everything was as silent as can be and in the midst of the Nevada sat a huge hanger, a supposedly abandon hanger. But a sand path led right to it and on that very path, which stretches for god knows how long (which is I'm guessing about 110+ miles) was a shiny black car, charging down the sandy road as it send dust, sand and smoke into the air that blew around its wake going nearly a 160mph. Engine roaring and scanners whooshing were the only sounds that can be heard from the driver seat, _"Mike, we will be reaching the S.S.C in approximately 3minutes." _came a robotic voice.

If it was any normal driver they would have freak out over the voice of the car, yes I mean it. That very voice belongs to not other than the Knight Industries Three Thousand or better known to his friends, 'family' and driver as KITT.

"I gotcha partner" was the reply that came from the driver, otherwise down as Mike Traceur AKA Michael 'Mike' Knight, "is every asleep already?" he asked.

"_Yes Mike, I've scanned the whole of S.S.C for any signs of activity but everyone seems to have started their REM Cycle already" _was the answer from the A.I.

"Thank you very much, KITT and once again.. Just sleep will be fine" Mike started as he 'corrected' his friend once more for the hundredth or most probably thousandth time by now.

Why had he ask the question? Because everyone would be wondering where and why he was out with KITT when there was no mission for the Foundation of Law and Government which is known as FLAG for short, he had been out right after dinner with the rest of the crew of the S.S.C which mainly compromise of only 3 members.

Sarah Graiman, the daughter of the late chairman and part creator of the A.I in both the Knight Industries Two and Three Thousand.

Zoe Chae, the tech-wiz of the group.

Bill Morgan, the other tech-wiz and genius hacker who is able to hack anything and everything that is below the technology of KITT.

Now, why was Michael or in short Mike doing out past midnight when there was nothing to attend to? He was preparing for something big. Something not many would have guessed he, the all big and savy ex-army ranger would do. He had a plan and he was hoping that it will work, whats that plan you may ask..

For Sarah and only Sarah to be awake. Suddenly KITT's sensors pick up an activity in the S.S.C, "KITT, infrared red show me whats going on" Mike ordered immediately as his sensor went into overdrive.

"_Bringing up video-link now"_ was the usual reply from the A.I when the hanger doors suddenly slide opened as another video came up, patching through with KITT's consent "Mike where were you? How come you're just coming back?" came the voice of the beautiful brunette who was sitting in a chair in front of a bunch of high tech computers. Sounded like a commander but definitely could hear the sense of tiredness behind it from the brown head.

"Sorry.. Was out getting something.." the young Knight answered as they went into the hanger and slowly lower the speed, and enter a secret entrance that led downwards to a slope.

"_Decontamination complete" _came a female robotic voice.

The GT500-KR rolled into the main lobby of the S.S.C and drove into its Rook (I call it that since no one actually name the small 'cage' anything.. So yeah). The door latched open and the driver got out giving out a quick yawn before he walk out and started towards Sarah.

"You know that something could have happen? You know how worried we are? How worried _I_ was?" she started, but Mike just kept walking with his usual smile and gaze that could make any but _this _girl melt, "You quite literally took the most high tech weapon in the entire USA for a shopping trip? You know how dangerous that was?" she continue asking.

Unbeknownst to them but a certain A.I, "5 bucks she wins" a young totally hot Asian girl stated with a smirk as she took in the action, crouching behind a wall and "10 bucks says he wins" a young Caucasian tech-wiz answered. They just smirked with the 'I know I win this time' look and for a second there, they just stared at each other, Billy who was bend over on top of Zoe. After a second they just shook their heads and got back to the action in front of them.

"I knew what I was doing.." Mike answered as he slowly covered the space between him and the girl still gazing into those melting eyes that fills him up with warmth to the brim every time he needs it and right now he wants it most.

Sarah was starting to fall for those dark brown/black eyes as they stare into her chocolate brown ones, and his lady killer smile along with her quickly depleting energy only made matters worse than they already. In fact for once, even KITT just let everything go into place while he just scan along them to 'see' whats going on.

"You know I missed you just now right.." she said quietly and very quickly wondering why she had just said that as the two came into an arms length of the other.

Mike just smile as he heard that he just smirk, shook his head a little and got onto one knee which just shock the crap out of Billy and Zoe who both stumble from behind the wall. Mike closed his eyes and let out a breath he didn't remembering holding onto, "Guys.. Do you mind giving me a little space here..?" he asked as he turn to face them and what he saw quite literally send him laughing on the ground and KITT just had say, _"Billy, your raging hormones seems to suggest you want to make love with Zoe right now.."_

Billy didn't get what KITT meant in a way until he looked below him and noticed not just his arm muscles getting sore from supporting his weight but also Zoe, who just stare right at him at pretty much the same moment.. Before they got back up a haste and had awkward looks on their faces now, not really daring to look at each other when suddenly, "GET ON WITH IT!" they shouted at the same time before going back to square one.

"Right..." Mike started again as he reached into his back pocket and pulled out a black velvet box before he opened it to reveal a shining 24carat diamond ring, "Sarah.. Every time I'm out on a Mission I almost always never come back without a scratch.. Make it major injuries.. But that aside. That has only make me want you by my side more and I really don't want to regret it if I were to die out there one day.. So.. Will you marry me and be by my side every time I'm out there risking my life?"

Sarah had hardly register what she had just heard when she saw Mike just staring at her with those puppy dog or in his case, German shepherd gaze pleading for an answer, "Well...?" Mike started.

The young scientist really didn't know what to say, everything had came so unexpected, first the late return of KITT and Mike, than Mike 'flirting' if she may put it and now suddenly a proposal? Well he did do a good job and its not everyday a girl could get proposed in front of no one but 2 hormonal teens and the most high tech A.I in the world currently, "Yes.."

Mike just smiled, "say it again.."

"Yes! Now don't ask me once more.." Sarah said quickly as the heat start to rush up her face and body.

The Young Knight Rider slid the ring out of the box and took her left hand from her side and slide the ring up her ring finger. The next big thing that happen was pretty unexpected.. Wait two actually.

"I win!" was the first but Zoe couldn't be bothered and just kiss him before walking back to her room with her usual swaying hips

Than Mike grabbing Sarah around her waist and kissing her on the lips was the other.

_**The end.**_


End file.
